One
by Marjarie
Summary: Kamui tinha apenas um último desejo...


X pertence ao grupo CLAMP

One pertence ao Metallica

* * *

**One**

_I can't remember anything  
Can't tell if this is true or dream  
Deep down inside I feel to scream  
This terrible silence stops me_

_Now that the war is through with me  
I'm waking up, I cannot see  
That there's not much left of me  
Nothing is real but pain now_

Acordou, sentindo-se confuso e perdido. Seus olhos recusando-se a abrir enquanto seu corpo inteiro mantinha-se imóvel e um som constante alcançava seus ouvidos... Tudo tão... Desconfortável... Lentamente, nesse estado desorientado em que se encontrava, memórias começaram a atingi-lo, como se só então sua mente resolvesse começar a trabalhar por completo. Uma a uma, elas tornaram-se nítidas... E doeu.

Kotori... Fuuma... De verdade, haviam partido?

Não precisava de resposta... Falhara... Em toda e cada uma de suas promessas.

O silêncio quebrado pelos ruídos só ajudava a fortalecer essa certeza. Estava sozinho.

Havia lutado, não só ele, mas todos os dragões com o propósito de salvar a humanidade... Não, desde o início, ele apenas queria salvar a pessoa que lhe era mais cara. Apenas isso... Um desejo um tanto egoísta, é verdade, mas nem isso conseguira... Tudo de melhor e mais importante que um dia tivera fora-lhe arrancado por suas próprias mãos. E agora, preso nesse lugar estranho, sentindo nada além da dor, só queria partir... Não pretendia se apegar a essa vida vazia.

Tentou se mover, mas sua fraqueza o impedia... Trancar a respiração, mas se viu incapaz pelos tubos que o mantinham preso a essa carcaça. Mais do que tudo, desejava fechar os olhos para sempre, apagando por completo qualquer rastro seu do mundo. Mas como poderia fechá-los se não tinha forças para sequer abri-los uma última vez? A vida se negava a deixá-lo... Por quê? Por que se esforçavam em salvá-lo quando sabia não existir salvação para si?

Doía tanto... Sobretudo a culpa. Suas mãos estavam manchadas de sangue. Não precisava vê-lo para sentir aquele vermelho cobrindo-o com o último respirar de Fuuma. Como ele pudera se deixar ser morto? Era 'Kamui', sua estrela contrária, deveria ser invencível... Onde fora parar toda aquela força, aquela arrogância... Onde Fuuma?

Sentiu os olhos umedecerem, doía tanto... Mas nem chorar completamente conseguia. Tão fraco...

E sua respiração não cessava... Seu coração insistia em continuar batendo... Era tão injusto, mesmo que aquelas máquinas estivessem trabalhando para mantê-lo vivo, sua vontade deveria ser mais forte.

As imagens não parando um segundo sequer. Revia uma e outra vez a morte de seus companheiros... Tantos gritos... Tanto sangue.

Seria essa a sua punição?

Se sim, tinha certeza de que enlouqueceria antes que ela chegasse ao fim. Não importava as provações pelas quais passara... Elas não o faziam imune. Era um humano afinal.

Um humano...

E o fardo que carregara por tanto tempo, pesava ainda mais. Fez outra tentativa... Estava tão cansado... A agonia era tão intensa, ameaçando engoli-lo por completo. Num último esforço, conseguiu abrir os olhos. Uma luz forte ofuscou sua visão. Piscou até se acostumar e então, com dificuldade, pôde vislumbrar alguém.

Veio me buscar? Era tudo o que podia pensar, perguntar, implorar. Mas sua voz se recusava a sair. Porém, seu visitante parecia não precisar dela para ler o pedido em seus olhos. Deveria estar delirando. Naquele mar de sofrimento, não era possível essa imagem, esse sorriso, serem algo real.

- Vim realizar o seu último desejo. – aquelas palavras o atingiram como uma carícia. Se fosse sonho ou ilusão, já não importava. Ali estava Fuuma... E era tudo o que precisava.

Lentamente, começou a relaxar, uma sensação reconfortante o envolvendo. Fuuma viera buscá-lo... Fechou os olhos por completo e sorriu.

Sabia que não tornaria a abri-los.

* * *

N/A: Minhas fics estão cada vez mais diferentes, e isso até me assusta hehehe, mas vamos que vamos.

Arigatou mega especial pra Rô. Obrigada mesmo por sempre me ajudar tanto, e não se preocupe, o momento final da Bruxaori ainda há de vir, só preciso recarregar minha inspiração para comédias hehehe. E qualquer coisa, sempre resta o labirinto e a gangue XD

beijo grande

Mar


End file.
